The present disclosure relates generally to a neural monitoring device that may be capable of detecting the proximity of a nerve from an invasive stimulator, and monitoring for potential nerve injury during a surgical procedure. Traditional surgical practices emphasize the importance of recognizing or verifying the location of nerves to avoid injuring them. Advances in surgical techniques include development of techniques including ever smaller exposures, such as minimally invasive surgical procedures, and the insertion of ever more complex medical devices. With these advances in surgical techniques, there is a corresponding need for improvements in methods of detecting and/or avoiding nerves.